Diceased
by sparklebelly
Summary: this is a book inspired by the hunger games some how its about how a girl is in love and then everyone gets sick and starts dieing 10 years later they come up with a cure and when people take it something happens to them...there love with truly be tested. there trust will be tested. i put this under hunger games because it was inspired by hunger games.


Deceased

the sickness

chapter 1

I woke up in the arms of the man I had been with for almost three years. I looked at him he was still asleep. I smiled and gently got out off bed, once I was up I kissed him on the forehead. His head was smooth and warm. His skin felt like a baby. He was the kindest sweetest man I knew. I was pretty sure I was in love with him. I walked out to the kitchen and looked out the big window,we had just bout a house. It was pretty big, Well big enough for a family but I was not going to have children for a very long time OH how rude of me. My name is Gilly usually my name would be spelled Gilli but no not me I do things the hard way. My best friend's name was Grace she always laughed at me I was dating a nerd. Well she has obviously never never seen him shirt-less or ever been kissed by him or seen how loving he is. Oh by the way his name is Angus he is kind of a nerd but a sexy one. He does not wear glasses you jerk's he is a blonde with green eye's he has kind of dark skin a six pack nice muscles and a little bit of a beard. Hes kinda skinny but well muscled as for my best friend grace, she is a blonde with blue eyes wears glasses but some times contacts she has freckles pale white skin and skinny me and her have been best friends sense we were 12 and 13 going on 14 I am two years older then her. We were like sisters. But anyway I looked out the window it was a rainy fall morning it was cold and wet Angus hated the cold weather but I loved it. I wanted to get married in the fall I have told him this.

When I do he always says "what ever makes you the happiest I am fine with" he says and kisses me. He was so sweet.

I felt arms rap around me I jumped about three feet in the air then soft lips met my neck "You ass you scared me to death!" I hissed "ill make up for it." he said wall kissing my neck. I laughed and pushed him off "are you ever satisfied?" I asked "im always satisfied with you" he said I smiled "so.. whats the plan for today?" I asked he grabbed me and we plumped on the couch "no plan today I took off work to spend time with you" he said placing his lips on mine I showed no signs of protest. He lied me down on the couch he was on top of me one of his hands behind my neck and the other on my back a soft moan escaped his lips. Then I hit the remote I jolted up. He looked at me like I was an idiot we started to laugh then I hopped on his lap and we watched the news. "a strange out brake in North Carolina, men and woman have been getting sick and dieing with in 24 to 48 hours of being sick doctors and the C.D.C have yet to find out what this odd disease is. All we know is that its spread through out the following states" she said and paused for a moment I stopped looking at Angus and sat up "Florida, Texas, South Carolina, Nebraska, Kentucky, and New York." she said my jaw dropped to the floor. "New York? What?" I said I looked up at Angus with fear in my eyes. He looked at me and said nothing I snuggled closer he held me reassuringly he kissed my forehead "its okay." he said I was shaking like a leaf in his arms I was scared. He laughed and I slapped him "ow..." he said "im sorry honey I got mad" I said and kissed were I hit him he laughed and turned the T.V off "shall we continue where we left off?" he asked I touched his bare chest. He moaned a bit "why do I always have to lose the clothes?" he asked with a devilish smile on his face. "Arms up" he said I smiled evilly "i don't think so." I said he pushed me back on the couch

"we can do this the hard way or the easy way" he said evilly I laughed "what are you going to do force me?" I said

he laughed and pushed me down again. I moaned when he started to kiss me on my neck everywhere. He slowly started to take my shirt off,of course I was not wearing a bra I had just woken up. "my chest is bare so is yours its only fair"he said kissing me all over my neck I loved the feel of his lips. I heard the do doorbell ring he shot his head up he was wearing a necklace with a black cross on it I put my shirt on and he got up and answered the door "hello Angus.." I heard graces voice laugh is her tone then her eyes wondered to his chest "wow...i never knew you were so...so" she said "sexy" I said rapping my arms around him. She was with her boyfriend she shrugged and walked in I sighed "come in..." I hissed "did you see the news?" she asked "yes we did" I said "that's not all we saw." he stated then kissed my neck" I shoved him away but he quickly returned I just sat there trying my best to not let the moan that was forming in my throat escape. He retreated after a moment and put his arm around me "what about it" I asked "are you two feeling okay?" she asked I looked at Angus who wanted nothing more then to right now jump on me and rip my cloths off. I could tell I could see the restraint he had. "yeah over all yeah." I said "ohhh I see" she said laughing "well should me and shayne be on our way then?" she asked Angus shot up "please!" he said with desperation in his face I laughed and they walked out the door "want me? You have to catch me first!" I said and shot up stairs he followed "ahh!" I ran back down the stairs him following he got me and pushed me against a wall. "got you" he whispered in my ear he grabbed my wrist violently. I screeched in pain and he kissed my cheek and nibbled my earlobe. He laughed "don't you have to be annoying else were?" I hissed "not for anther hour" he said "come on I know you want it." he said I laughed and ran off the the bathroom and started the shower. He came in "can I join" almost purring "well the show is big enough for like 4 people why not." I said I got in and wet my hair then within about a minute he was to, I grabbed the soap and stepped out of the water part of the shower he looked at me, his eyes were glowing I laughed he came up behind me put his hands on my shoulder and put his head on one and was like purring with satisfaction. "want me to wash your hair?" he asked, he started to scrub my head lightly and soothing. I sighed in pleasure. He grabbed a cup and rinsed my hair "conditioner?" he asked I nodded he grabbed the bottle and conditioned my hair he ran his hand threw my hair smoothly he rinsed my hair again "I love you" he said I leaned against his body "i love you two" I said he turned me around and kissed me. He lied me down in the shower and started to kiss me. His blonde hair now matted to the side of his head he had kinda long kinda short hair hard to explain.. my hair was long and straight. "want to go to dinner tonight?" he asked I nodded he smiled "where" he asked "anywhere you are." I said I touched his face we got out of the shower. It was now around 3:00 I was on the couch reading he was sitting next to me flicking threw the channels I was re reading "the hunger games" great book. He finally looked at me "what time?" he asked "what do you mean?" I asked "what time do you want to go to dinner?" he asked "6:00?" I asked he nodded he pulled me closer I dropped my book he buried his face in my hair. "you smell so nice" he said I blushed. "thanks ." I said "what do you say tonight we have a little more fun then usual?" he asked "what do you mean?" I asked "you are still a virgin are you not?" he asked he was right I was 19 and a virgin I was very ashamed. "yeah so?" he lifted and eye brow "ohh I see well... will have to see if you impress me tonight." I said he held me closer.

"so where are we going?" I asked "anywhere you want" he said

I giggled "how about olive garden?" I asked he smiled "okay." he said "so.." he said running his fingers threw my hair. "so what?" I said closing my eyes "do you love me?" he asked "of course" I said "would you like a family with me" he asked "yes" I said again. "would you want to be with me until the day we die?" he asked kissing my head "yes" I said "why are you asking all theses questions?" I asked he looked me in the eyes wall I lay on his chest him playing with my hair but now he was looking me straight in the eyes "marry me Gilly?" he asked me my eyes widened. I kissed his lips and a tear ran down my face. "whats wrong!?" he asked "yes...yes... I will marry you" I said he smiled we sat like that for a while and watch some T.V the news again "reports on how he died are still not confirmed they say he died in his sleep but all they truly know is that this man was sick with the deadly disease that had already killed over 300 people" he said "no one knows what cause the death or how it killed the man but he had his eyes wide open and he was bleeding from his mouth we don't know if it was the same disease or a new one of the one that has already kill so many."she said "all we know is that this world Is being attacked...attacked by deadly diseases the deceased are contagious so know goes near them at all when they die they just leave them there it is crazy but. The C.D.C says that what ever you do wash, sanitize and scrub your hands clean after you touch things." she said "thank you back to you jeff" she said he turned off the T.V I was buried in his shirt he gently stirred me. "Honey?" he asked I looked up tears and fear clouded my eyes he kissed me this kiss was like no other he did now have to say a word the kiss said it all it said _I don't give a damn who has to die I will protect you I love you. _this kiss was so ferocious and protective. It was about 5:00 now it was almost time to go I was almost ready I put my hair up in a pretty bun. I looked at myself in the mirror. Then Angus came up behind me "do anymore to yourself and ill have you for dinner.." he said I laughed "let's go." I said


End file.
